thethickofitfandomcom-20200214-history
Julius Nicholson
Category:Characters Julius Nicholson, officially Julius, Rt Hon The Lord Nicholson of Arnage is a civilian adviser and former business guru. He is a member of the Labour Party, and as of Series 3, a life peer. Background Personal Professional Series 1 Series 2 Specials The Rise of the Nutters Julius is seen leading a meeting regarding the incumbent Prime Minister's legacy project. It involves moving "political football" which is immigration off the pitch and instead focusing on a new proposed asylum review board which will be completely independent of government. Upon mentioning he is aware of the date the Prime Minister intends to resign, he is pressured by both Malcolm Tucker and Jamie McDonald to reveal it, which he doesnt. He then informs them that it has been confirmed by Pat Morrisey that person interviewing Ben Swain on Newsnight that evening will indeed be Jeremy Paxman, not a junior presenter as the two previously assumed. After Malcolm Tucker has Ollie Reeder leak the proposed plan for the the Prime Ministers legacy programme to the Opposition, Julius finds out they are planning to announce an identical police through talking to Peter Mannion at Ben Swain's book launch. He immediately calls Pat Morrissey, and the two reorganise the announcement of the program to be at 11am the following morning (to beat the Opposition in announcing it). He then later walks in and discovers Malcolm Tucker and Ben Swain plotting to have Swain announce the policy even earlier that night on Newsnight, ''which forces Malcolm to backpedal. Infuriated, he demands to discuss the matter formally with Malcolm at a later date. Soon after, he returns to Malcolms office to inform him that due to the mass confusion, the legacy program has been scrapped. Then, in a surprise move, it is reported on the BBC that the Prime Minister has resigned in a surprise announcement after getting off a plane in Sunderland. This angers Julius, who feels betrayed that he either wasnt consulted beforehand or was given a wrong date in the first place, and threatens to reveal information about the PM trying to have a examiner sacked over his sons retake marks. Spinners and Losers Later that night, whilst everyone in the party bustles over Tom Davis and his potential leadership bid, Glenn Cullen finds Julius sitting in an otherwise empty office room in Richmond Terrace listening to the cricket on the radio. The two talk, and Julius reveals it is he who has been leaking the immigration details to the press (causing the problem that Jamie McDonald is trying to keep under wraps in addition). Eventually Glenn and Jamie bump into each other and Glenn tells Jamie that Julius leaked the immigration figures. Jamie goes absolutely mental and bears down on Julius' office. Series 3 Appearances * "Episode 2.2"—''The Thick of It, Series Two * "Rise of the Nutters"—''The Thick of It,'' The Specials * "Spinners and Losers"—''The Thick of It,'' The Specials * "Episode 3.7"—''The Thick of It,'' Series Three (Cameo only) * "Episode 3.8"—''The Thick of It,'' Series Three